1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf shot aiming devices and more particularly pertains to a new golf shot aiming device for aiding a person in proper alignment and stance for a variety of different golf shots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf shot aiming devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,130 describes a mat that includes a plurality of lines that are parallel or perpendicular to a target to aid a person in improving aim. Another type of golf shot aiming device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,905 having a mat having a plurality of markings thereon for directing a person to proper ball placement relative to their feet depending on the type of golf club being used. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,387 and again includes a mat having indicia thereon for directing a person to a particular alignment and ball placement.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that visually signals a person not only to how their stance should be set up but also which indicates swing plane and projected ball path or club face aiming in order to achieve a particular shot. This will allow a golfer to not only learn to aim correctly for a straight shot but will also teach the swing plane and club face orientation for drawing and fading a golf ball.